I walk alone
by Shadow-pen-artist
Summary: Two years since Malefor had been slain, Spyro and Cynder, who had grown, travel the lands in search of Warfang. While searching, they come across a cave with a huge secret inside...A trapped human in a orange crystal. *Every review and a follow will make a new chapter come quickly so I know I need to continue this*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,  
Defiance.

Its been two years since the fall of Malefore. The legend goes as two dragons, one born with the same power as Malefore, yet came up stronger then him. He prevented the collaspe of everything.  
The other, saved yet born into darkness and evil. Vile and powerful, the dragon killed and enslaved countless dragons, without second thought.  
Yet together, the evil is slain, and harmony rained down.  
These two dragon couldent have done it without the guardian of fire. With this power, the guardian was slain from his own choice. A truly noble act.  
The Three dragons are as follows;  
Spyro, the Purple dragon of legend, Cynder, the Terror nomore, and the Guardian of fire, Ignitus.

Yet Some of this has yet nammed another hero. Someone who was..Diffrent.  
-O-  
The two moons hung in the air. The silent breeze pet the soft grass. Two dragons, with power as strong as there love, walked along the plains.  
"Hey, Uh cynder, should we rest for tonight?" said a tired and calm voice.  
"Yeah,sounds like a good idea,but it looks like its going to rain tonight." A soft yet powerful voice said calmly back.  
"Well the mountans are close. Should be a fast trip if we fly...Race Ya!" Spyro called as he opened his graceful wings and tore through the sky.  
"Oh your on spyro!" Cynder yelled back.  
A few minutes later.  
Spyro landed near the base of a small opening of a cave.  
"Cyn, you think this is a good cave to rest in?"  
"Yeah, but we should make sure theres no wild animals, like the last cave we where in."  
"Gotcha Cyn, I'll take lead"  
Spyro walked along a narrow pathway through the cave. The darkness was shallow but not pitch black.  
"Wow, this cave is long!" Spyro said, bored.  
"You that bored, Spyro?" Cynder said with a small purr.  
"Uhh well..look!" spyro quickly avoided the cave became wider and wider,  
"What spyr-..." Cynder stopped as she looked around.  
Spyro was looking at some shards. Cynder couldent tell why spyro had stopped for this untill she saw them more close up... They where-  
"-part of a dark crystal." Cynder said with a hiss in her tone.  
"yeah" Spyro said also with a hiss. They looked around and saw some orange glow in the distance, through a tunnel. Carfully, they slowly walked to this tunnel, and started to walk through it.  
"Spyro, this cant be good"  
"I know cynder"  
They kept walking, the orange light getting brighter and brighter.  
"Spyro, be careful"  
"Yeah, stay alert"  
Cynder couldent believe this was happening. For two years, the traces Malefor left behind where never found. They just wanted to find Warfang again.  
"Oh-"  
Spyro stopped and looked up. There hung on chains was an orange crystal. And inside it was-  
"Spyro, what is that thing?"  
"I dont know cyn, but look, its chained up and encased in crystal, Kinda looks like an ape"  
"But somthing about it is..off. Why is it encased in the same crystal we where before?"  
"Cyn, Hunter said he could hear our voices moments before it broke. If we brake it, we might understand what happend" Spyro said.  
"But spyro, then the thing would be released and-"  
"It will pass out like we did and its still chained up."

Spyro looked at Cynder and both nodded. They flew up about eight feet and both clawed the crystal. They landed as voices filled the cave. They began to listen.  
-o-  
A human boy, age 10, hanged from the wrists and feet and a snake collar chained him. Three apes stood on guard. The human began to shout and kick and thrash.  
"MALEFORE!" The human called out.  
"MALEFORE!, FACE ME" The human screamed out.  
"SILENCE" said a dark and menecing voice. A serpent, about sixty feet long slithered into the cave.  
"I will have you tortured again if you dont SHUT UP" said a female voice with a hiss.  
The human spat on the vile snake. With a hiss, the serpent shot up and coiled his torso and began to tighten up. The human cried out in pain, and what felt like eternity, the Serpent let go.  
" The new purple dragon will rise, you Vile reptile!" The human said to the snake, who slithered out of the cave. A new figure walked into the cave. It was a menecing looking dragon with black scales and a name to go with in. Her name was-  
"Cynder" The human spat.  
"You will shut up, you worthless piece of trash" Cynder hissed, using her front paw to claw the torso of the poor boy. Blood dripped down from his bleeding torso as cynder licked her claws.  
"Ive taken everything you love, and now you will be with your suffering forever,"  
Cynder said with a devilish purr.  
"You bi-AAAHGGHHHH" The human screamed as cynder used her poison on the wound.  
"Guards,Wipe his memories and seal him in the crystal" Cynder orderd, before leaving the cave.  
"I will not have a menace ruining my masters plan" Cynder said for the last time before leaving.  
The human began screaming in pain and in an instant, was trapped in crystal.  
-o-  
Sorry the chapter was so short, there will be longer ones if you review! Thanks!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Cynder -O-  
Spyro and cynder just sat there in shock as the voices died down and the crystal shatterd.  
"Cynder?" Spyro said slowly, only to see tears running down cynder's face.  
"Spyro, I've done such terrible things" Cynder said slowly.  
"But Cyn, you changed!" Spyro said quickly, trying to cheer cynder up a bit, but failed.  
"But I cannot change my past, spyro." Said said back quickly. She looked up at the creature.  
"Cynder, do you remember this creature?" Spyro said softly.  
Cynder stood quite,not saying a word.  
"Cynder, you changed! Remeber it was not you when you did this!"  
Cynder stood quite.  
"Cynder please!" spyro pleaded. "Let go of your past!"  
"How can I?" cynder said with her head down.  
Cynder broke down into tears, staring at the creature she imprisoned long ago when Malefore was in control of her.  
The crying lasted for some time, with spyro there to comfort her.  
"spyro, when we make it to warfang, everyone will treat me like the devil" Cynder said slowly, recovering from her breakdown.  
"But without your help, Malefore would still be alive!"  
"Would that even help?"  
"Cyn, without you Malefore would of killed more and more dragons!"  
Cynder looked at Spyro, and quickly embraced him, cry even more.  
-o-  
The boy slowly opened his eyes, staying still. He could hear crying and a male voice. His chest stung and his head hurt.  
"Hello?" The boy said slowly in pain, trying to hide it.'Who could it be?' the boy wounderd. The crying stopped.  
The boy looked down, and tried to make out two dragons. His vision was blurry and his headach did not help him see.  
He began to hear voices echo through the cave, but he could not stand the pain in his chest and began to fade back into a coma.  
His ears started to ring and he tried to stay awake, but the pain was to much. He started to scream in pain and agony, and passed out.  
The voices in his head started to sound like words. he could make out Spyro, and make out the word cynder. His dream swirled around his head.  
-o-  
Spyro and cynder twitched as the creature screamed in agony before passing out.  
Cynder, without hesatation, jumped up into the air and began to claw away at the chains.  
Spyro watched for a few moments before helping cynder break the creature free.  
Spyro noticed somthing while breaking the chains. On the creatures neck there was a necklace of a snake. The same ones he and cynder still have.  
"Cynder look at the creatures neck" spyro said to a busy cynder. She quickly looked at the neck and saw what he saw.  
"That explains the dark crystal shards." spyro said.  
After a few minites, the chains broke and the creature freed. Spyro helped cynder place the creature down slowly.  
"Spyro, look at its chest" cynder said as she stared at the huge gash.  
"I dont think the creature is going to make with with medical help" Spyro said.  
"Spyro, we are about a days way to warfang, dident you see the river?" cynder said.  
"No, but if your right, we better hurry" Spyro said, trying to cheer cynder up.  
Spyro began to look at the creature more, seeing that it must be smaller then hunter.  
Spyro thought, before relizing that he and cynder are taller then hunter now.  
Cynder wanted to leave quickly,scooping the creature onto her back.  
"Spyro, I never got the chance to help anyone that i'd hurt. I will not let this creature die." Cynder said before leaving the cave.  
-o-  
These first chapters are short becouse there showing off the plot and characters. Cynder want's to help somthing she'd hurt.  
Who is this human and why is he here? Find out soon!  
Cant wait to see you guys in the next chapter! 


End file.
